Wiped The Past Bloody Momento SEQUEL
by Azure Shine
Summary: Naruto berlatih demi menolong Hinata/Sasuke menerima kekalahan pertamanya oleh Sasori/Gaara mempertahankan jiwanya dari KageBunshin/Sakura berguru pada Kabuto demi menjalankan rencana balas dendamnya/ Dan Hinata... ia terperangkap oleh kendali Akuma. [BLOODY MOMENTO SEQUEL] WARNING! DISCOUNTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Azure disini. Fuhhh... banyak fic yang harus Azure tamatin tapi semangat gax luntur malah lagi semanag2nya nulis sampai jari merah2 sakit. Tapi inilah hasil semanga Azure, BM SEQUEL muncul! Semoga readers BM masih menanti fic ini dan menyempatkan baca. Oke, selmata membaca dan REVIEW jangan lupa. Soalnya review itu semangat Azure.**

* * *

permatadian : Dian-chan. BM sequel dah muncul. jangan lupa review dan cerita Dian-chan lagi di proses kok sama Azure. tenang ja.

Virgo Shaka Mia: ahha~ Azure lagi seneng2nya dengan cliff hanger. soal y mendebarkan gimana gitu. wah, suka bahasa gaul Azure? padahal bahasa sms Azure pas-pasan loh. ahah~ jangan lupa review.

durarawr: Hei! reader tercintaku! makasih atas review2 y yg rutin. aku udah persembahkan new story buatmu, KyPD. moga suka. Tapi karena BM banyak yang mau sequel jadi Azure harus bikin.

Guest; Kelanjutannya udh muncul. Jangan lupa review.

Blu Kira;makasih udah fav cerita ini. Jangan lupa review.

* * *

 **WIPED THE PAST [Bloody Momento SEQUEL]**

* * *

 **Chapter one: Tekad Kuat**

* * *

Dua anak kecil berpakaian bebas berjalan bersama dipinggir trotoar, dari tinggi badan mereka sepertinya mereka masih menduduki bangku sekolah dasar. Mereka tersenyum gilang dan tertawa-tawa bersama. Mereka berdua sama-sama memasukan satu tangan disaku celana pendek mereka, menggenggam sesuatu didalam sana, uang kertas. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, menyeringai girang. Kelihatannya kedua anak itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja, hendak bermain diluar rumah. Tapi tahukan bahwa keadaan dan tindakan mereka berdua adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas? Mereka berdua berjalan melewati sebuah toko, toko itu mempunyai jendela kaca yang transparan, jam dinding disana menunjukkan angka setengah sembilan. Jika melihat keluar sana, kedua anak sekolah dasar itu dipayungi oleh langit-langit yang gelap dengan beberapa cahaya kecil, menandakan saat ini adalah malam. Jadi sekarang adalah jam setengah sembilan malam. Anak kecil tidak seharusnya keluar leluasa diwaktu malam, tanpa orang dewasa, bahkan bukan dihari libur. Kedua anak kecil itu pembangkang!

"Wah, tidak sabar rasanya ingin ke Warnet. Hari ini aku akan mengalahkanmu di game action!" salah satu bocah memulai percakapan, nadanya antusias dan tidak sabaran.

"Lihat aja nanti!" bocah yang diajak bicara menerima tantangan temannya. "Ngomong-ngomong apa alasanmu sampai diperbolehkan oleh orangtuamu untuk keluar malam ini? Bukankah besok masih sekolah? Biasanya jika bukan hari libur kau dilarang mau malam."

"Haha! Aku menipu mereka dengan bilang mau nginep dirumah teman untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok!" bocah yang pertama bicara membalas pertanyaan temannya dengan bangga, seakan dia jenius yang memecahkan teka-teki rumit.

"Hahaha! Dasar tukang bohong! Padahal kamu ke warnet buat main game denganku. Ngomong-ngomong darimana kamu dapet uangnya, warnet yang kita tuju itu mahal, loh."

"Aku ambil dari dompet ibuku."

"Ambil? Mencuri kali!"

"Siapa yang peduli, sama saja. Yang penting aku bisa main game dan senang-senang malam ini."

"Ahahaa! Oke aja! Aku juga sebenarnya dapet dari bayaran sekolah, aku ambil sedikit-sedikit uangnya."

"Wah, kamu sama saja bejadnya denganku!"

"Yoi, enggak apa kali. Yang penting bisa main game!"

"Yes!"

Teknologi, itu adalah penemuan mukhtahir dizaman mdern ini. Penemuan ajaib yang dipergunakan untuk membantu kelangsungan hidup manusia, memecahkan masalah manusia dan meringankan beban yang ditanggung manusia. Ya, teknologi diciptakan untuk itu, seharusnya dipakai untuk sesuatu yang berguna. Tapi justru kedua anak ini menyalah gunakan teknologi itu. Walaupun hanya game, tapi teknologi itu bisa digunakan untuk menghibur manusia, sedikit mengalihkan manusia dari masalah-masalah mereka, mengkreatifkan diri. Tapi kedua anak ini benar-benar mencoreng kegunaan akan teknologi game, bahkan diumur mereka yang masih kecil. Mereka menipu orang tua mereka, mereka mencuri, mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sepantasnya diumur mereka yang seharusnya berhati murni. Anak sekecil itu sudah mempunyai pikiran dan tindakan yang kotor!

Kedua anak kecil itu berbincang-bincang seru, mereka bahagia, mereka menikmati apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa peduli kalau yang mereka lakukan adalah salah. Mereka asyik akan hiburan mereka nanti. Tanpa mereka mengetahui sesuatu, bahwa dunia ini diciptakan dengan dua sisi seperti koin logam. Atas dan bawah, kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Mungkin mereka saat ini senang, mungkin mereka nanti akan bahagia memainkan game di warnet, mungkin mereka akan puas dan berfoya-foya. Mungkin mereka melupakan sesuatu bahkan karma itu ada. Lihat! Ada seseorang dibelakang dua bocah itu. Orang itu berpakaian tertutup dengan jaket panjang berwarna gelap yang berhoodie, menutupi wajah dan jenis kelaminnya. Kedua bocah itu tidak tahu, orang dibelakangnya mengikuti mereka sejak mereka berjalan ditrotoar ini. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa orang itu mendengar semua percakapan buruk mereka. Mereka tidak tahu, bahwa orang itu menyeringai kelam dibalik tudung jaketnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahwa stalker itu menggenggang erat belati yang disembunyikan oleh lengan panjang jaketnya. Sangat erat, tidak sabaran untuk digunakan.

* * *

 _Aku hanya ingin keadilan._

 **Kau hanya ingin balas dendam pada orang-orang yang menyiksamu!**

 _Tindakan yang kulakukan adalah kebajikan._

 **Tapi yang kau lakukan sama dengan mereka bahkan lebih kejam!**

 _Aku ya.. aku._

 **Kau bukan apa-apa selain pembunuh!**

… _._

 **Diamlah, sekarang terima konsekuensi atas apa yang kau perbuat!**

… _.aku menyesal._

 _Apakah sudah terlambat untuk bertobat?_

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" geraman frustasi keluar dari tenggorokan Uzumaki Naruto. Dia frustasi akan kerja kerasnya yang dirasa kurang cukup. Padahal dia sudah lebih dari cukup membuat kekacauan, lihat saja ruangan training elit dikediaman Uzumaki menjadi porak poranda seperti kapal pecah. Ruangan training Uzumaki yang luas dan serba ada ini penuh akan kekacauan, semua peralatan latihan rusak dan berserakan, mulai dari peralatan ringan sampai yang mematikan seperti pisau-pisau terbang, api perangkap, balok-balok kayu berduri dan sebagainya. Tubuh sipemudapun sudah bab ak belur terlukiskan segala jenis luka fisik dan penuh keringat, kelihatan jelas sekali apalagi saat ini ia hanya bertelanjang dada. Sudah beberapa hari ini yang Naruto lakukan hanyalah berlatih dan berlatih, mengasah tubuhnya untuk menjadi kuat. Setelah kejadian gadis yang dicintainya telah diambil alih KageBunshin, setiba dirumah dan menyembuhkan luka-luka yang diberikan Hinata ia terus mengurung diri diruang latihan untuk berlatih. Tanpa makan, minum dan istirahat, latihan sudah menjadi kepentingan baginya seperti bernafas. Dirasa oleh akal sehat ini adalah hal mustahil, apalagi sudah hampir satu bulan ia melakukan kegiatan ini. Tapi tidak mustahil bagi Naruto, karena ia memiliki sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal mendiami tubuhnya, KageBunshin Kyuubi. KageBunshin adalah sebuat niat jahat yang merasuki seseorang berhati hitam, kelebihannya adalah KageBunshin bisa memberi kekuatan pada wadah yang dirasukinya dengan sesuatu yang melebihi batas akal sehat manusia. Dan sekarang tanpa Naruto sadari Kyuubi telah memakai kekuatannya untuk mempertebal fungsi imun dibadannya sehingga ia bisa bertahan dengan perut kosong, masih mempunyai stamina walaupun menforsir kekuatan fisiknya dan ketebalan sistem pertahanan agar tidak mudah terserang penyakit.

"Hahh..hahh.. hahh.." Naruto menarik nafas cepat, akibat berteriak dengan tubuhnya yang kelelahan itu ia kesulitan akan pasokan udara. Apalagi ia terus-menerus mengurung diri diruangan dan itu menyebabkannya kekurangan oksigen. Walaupun Kyuubi memberinya kekuatan untuk bertahan tapi yang diberikan hanyalah dalam pasokan yang kecil, hal itu menyulitkan Naruto karena tubuhnya mulai terasa melemah dan tidak sanggup berdiri tegak. Ia mencoba berdiri tapi gagal, kakinya terpeleset peluru-peluru sehabis pakai yang berserakan disekitar kakinya, badannya hendak jatuh tapi Naruto bisa mempertahankannya dengan menyenderkan punggung didinding sebagai tumpuan, kedua tangan tergeletak lemas dikedua belah paha dan kepalanya tertunduk kebawah. Mata safir miliknya menatap pemandangan yang bisa ia tatap diposisi itu, kedua kakinya dan beberapa peluru dan pistol-pistol berdesai berbeda dengan moncong berasap sehabis dipakainya. Melihatnya membuat darah naik ke kepala, ia menggertakan gigi keras dan menendang sebuah pistol dengan kesal.

"Arrrrghhhhhhhhhhh!" Naruto kembali berteriak, ia semakin frustasi, ia merasa tidak puas akan latihan yang ia jalani ini. Belum, ia masih merasa lemah. "Ini tidak cukup! Ini tidak berguna! Belum! Aku belum kuat dan hal ini tidak diperbolehkan! Aku harus kuat untuk mengalahkan KageBunshin Hinata dalam adu fisik untuk menyelamatkannya!" ia mencurahkan masalah-masalahnya dengan emosi tidak stabil. Ia menatap kedua tangannya, merasa sebagai itu adalah sumber tenaganya. Kedua tangan ini tidak melakukan apa-apa, ia geram akan kelemahannya, ia malu atas dirinya. Dipertarungan-pertarungan sebelumnya dengan Hinata, ia selalu kalah, baik saat Hinata menggunakan KageBunshin ataupun tidak. "Kenapa aku selemah ini? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Hinata walaupun ia tidak memakai KageBunshin. Padahal aku selalu bangga atas kekuatanku, tapi hal itu hanyalah ikan teri jika dibandingan dengan kekuatan Hinata?! Betulkah?! Arghhhhhhhh!"

Naruto dengan jelas hari itu, dihari saat ia jatuh cinta, ia mengakui kekuatan wanita- _nya,_ ia kalah lagi olehnya dan disaat itu pula ia kehilangannya. Hinata! Cinta pertamanya. Hari yang berkecamuk itu selalu terbayang diingatannya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia lupa.

Kata-kata memelasnya…

Wajah sedihnya..

Air matanya yang hampir jatuh…

" _Masih ada yang harus kulakukan."_ Kata-kata terakhir dari Hinata adalah niatan yang tidak tercapai.

Dia sudah tidak mempunyai peluang lagi.

Semua sudah terlambat baginya.

…bagi Hinata.

 _Betulkah?_ Naruto bertanya-tanya akan hal itu. Ada perasaan ragu tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk tidak mempercayainya. "Tidak! PASTI masih ada peluang untuk menyelamatkannya." Tidak peduli apakah ia yang disebut 'denial' ataupun apa, ia masih mempercayai akan kesempatan, keajaiban atau sesuatu yang bermakna sama seperti itu. "Aku yakin aku bisa menyelamatkannya dari KageBunshin." Naruto menatap sekeliling, matanya berputar-putar mengamati ruangan latihan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya semangat. "Benar! Untuk itulah latihan ini diperlukan, aku akan mengasah kemampuanku untuk berjaga-jaga saat aku akan menghadang Akuma. Kali ini aku harus menang, apapun caranya."

 _Apakah aku harus memakai kekuatan Kyuubi?_ Naruto berpikir dan langsung menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, kali ini aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri. Jika kemampuan KageBunshin adalah membuka kekuatan manusia menjadi seratus persen maka akan kubuka kekuatan itu dengan kemampuanku secara murni." Naruto bertekad. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman penuh antusias. Ia menegakkan badannya yang lesu dan berlari kembali kearah arena latihan.

* * *

Naruto boleh saja berteriak-teriak diruangan latihat elit karena ruangan itu kedap suara tapi bukan berarti tidak ada yang mendengar suaranya juga melihat tindakannya. Diruangan pengawas ketiga keluarganya melihat aksi yang dilakukannya melalui layar CCTV, kamera pengintai selalu dipasang diruangan latihan sehingga beberapa layar televisi bisa merekam situasi disana. Kedua Uzumaki dan satu Namikaze memperhatikan pewaris pertama dari yakuza Uzumaki dimasa depan, Naruto sedang berlatih tanpa lelah, bukannya menurun tapi latihannya semakin lama semakin keras dan mematikan. Sorot mata Narutopun terkesan penuh tekad yang membara. Naruto terus berlatih, ia hanya istirahat sebentar untuk berpikir kemudian ia melanjutkan latihannya tanpa kenal lelah. Itu yang yang selalu ia lakukan beberapa hari ini.

Hari ini ketiga keluarga melihat Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya kedinding, ketiga keluaranya menyaksa Naruto akhirnya telah mencapai batasnya. Ada perasaan khawatir juga lega melanda benak mereka, khawatir dengan kondisi Naruto dan lega karena mereka berfikir Naruto akan keluar dari ruangan latihan untuk beristirahat. Dikamera Naruto terlihat terdiam, wajahnya berkerut dan bermunculan beberapa ekpresi. Pewaris pertama yakuza Uzumaki itu sedang berpikir. Ia mendumel sesuatu, antara pro dan kontra. Naruto sedang bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ini tidak cukup! Ini tidak berguna! Belum! Aku belum kuat dan hal ini tidak diperbolehkan! Aku harus kuat untuk mengalahkan KageBunshin Hinata dalam adu fisik untuk menyelamatkannya!"

"Kenapa aku selemah ini? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengalahkan Hinata walaupun ia tidak memakai KageBunshin. Padahal aku selalu bangga atas kekuatanku, tapi hal itu hanyalah ikan teri jika dibandingan dengan kekuatan Hinata?!"

"Tidak! PASTI masih ada peluang untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Benar! Untuk itulah latihan ini diperlukan, aku akan mengasah kemampuanku untuk berjaga-jaga saat aku akan menghadang Akuma. Kali ini aku harus menang, apapun caranya."

"Tidak, kali ini aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri. Jika kemampuan KageBunshin adalah membuka kekuatan manusia menjadi seratus persen maka akan kubuka kekuatan itu dengan kemampuanku secara murni."

Setelah berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri, mereka melihat Naruto yang kembali berlatih dan semakin bersemangat. Matanya terpancar kilauan cahaya penuh tekad yang memukau, membuat gejolak takjub pada keluarganya.

 _Naruto… sibodoh ini serius akan Hinata. Baru kali ini aku melihat dirinya yang seperti ini selama tujuh belas tahun aku hidup bersamanya._ Menma merasa terpukau dengan sikap kakak kembarnya, ia tidak pernah melihat kakaknya serius seperti ini kala ia selalu santai karena selalu mendapatkan sesuatu dengan mudah. Tidak ada yang perlu diperjuangkan, mereka tinggal meminta dan akhirnya akan didapat. Tapi ia heran kenapa kerja keras kakanya harus terarah kepada Hinata _._

Menma ingat kejadian dihari itu, saat Hinata terkontrol oleh Akuma. Perempuan itu tertawa riang tapi masih terkesan creepy. Dengan santai ia melewati kami dan pergi dari villa. Sejak itu ia tidak lagi ditemukan.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa harus Hinata, Naruto? Bukankah perempuan itu sudah menyakiti keluarga ini dan bermuka dua? Serigala berbulu domba yang pura-pura lemah padahal sebenarnya adalah serial killer yang sadis. Kenapa, Naruto? Kita kembar genetik, biasanya aku selalu memahamimu tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa. Aku pernah menyukai Hinata tapi aku memutuskan rasa cinta itu karena Hinata adalah ancaman sekarang, tapi kenapa kau tetap mempertahankan perasanmu padanya? Bahkan lebih, sampai melakukan perbuatan ini. Apa yang ada dari Hinata sehingga kau terus memperjuangkan cintamu?_ Menmabingung _,_ ia tidak terima apa yang kakaknya lakukan hanya demi ancaman keluarganya alias Hinata. Menma mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Kenapa? Berhentilah, anak bodoh! Kau sudah kelelahan dan babak belur begitu! Narutoo! Dengarkan perkataan ibumu!" Kushina berteriak melalui speaker yang tersambung keruangan Naruto berada, menasehati anaknya untuk berhenti. Tapi percuma, Naruto telah mematikan suara speaker itu sehingga suara yang diucapkan Kushina tidak terdengar. "NARUTOOOO!" Kushina kembali berteriak, sekali lagi perkataannya tidak terdengar. Naruto terus berlatih giat tanpa gangguan.

Minato yang disebelah kiri Kushina maju dan mematikan speaker. Kushina melotot kepadanya dengan pandangan mengancam sementara Minato yang biasanya ketakutan hanya memandang istrinya santai. "Sudahlah Kushina, kau tahu bahwa ini percuma. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan anak kita juga ia menginginkan sesuatu, apalagi saat ini ia benar-benar serius. "

"Minato! Kamu bagimana sih, seharusnya kau memihakku untuk menghentikan Naruto!" Kushina tidak terima. Ia memprotes.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ruangan itu sangat ketat akan pertahanan, tidak ada benda apapun selain peledak untuk menghancurkannya. Apa kita akan menggunakan granat dan meledakan pintunya? Naruto yang didalam bisa terluka." Minato membalasnya.

"Passwordnya! Hacker milik kita bisa memecahkannya, kan?" tidak mau kalah, Kushina mencari alasan lain.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali bahwa tidak ada yang bisa memecahkannya. Kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuan anak pertama kita." Minato lagi-lagi membalasnya.

"Uhh…" Kushina kehilangan alasan, ia kalah adu mulut dengan suaminya. Biasanya juga begitu, sih. Walaupun pria yang I nikahi ini terlihat santai dan lemah tapi Minato sangat kuat dan cerdas. Don't judge a someone by a cover, gitu deh.

"Tapi kalau dibiarkan begini Naruto bisa-bisa mati akibat memaksakan tubuhnya!" Kushina khawatir.

"Tenang saja, aku rasa ia tidak akan mati sebelum menolong perempuan yang ia cinta itu." Minato tersenyum senang.

 _Naruto berlatih keras demi orang yang ia cintai, biasanya ia selalu manja dan bergantung pada orang lain tapi sekarang ia mempunyai nyali untuk melakukannya dengan kekuatan sendiri. Anak itu sudah berkembang. Dia memang anakku. Dan tentu saja dengan semangat Kushina juga!_ Batin Minato bangga.

"Minato! Seharusnya sebagai ayah kau-" Kushina hendak berdebat lagi tapi Minato menyela.

"Tenanglah, Kushina. Tidak ada yang perlu kita perbuat selain melihat apa yang anak kita lakukan. Narutopun akan menbenci kita jika kita mengganggunya. Sekali ia bertekad ia akan melakukannya dengan cara apapun tanpa kenal menyerah, itulah motto Uzumaki. Itu yang kau ajarkan padaku saat aku menikahimu, kan?" Minato memeluk kedua tanganya dengan pose bersidekap. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah istri dan anaknya.

Keduanya tertegun kagum kepada pemimpin Yakuza Uzumaki dihadapan mereka. Kata-kata Minato menyerap ke hati dan mempuat perasaan mereka terasa lega. Mereka percaya pada kata-katanya. Otomatis mereka menyetujui perkataan itu dan mencoba tenang. Pandangan mereka kembali menonton layar televisi, kembali kepada Naruto, mereka mulai menaruh harapan dan mendoakan semoga usahanya menolong Hinata sukses.

* * *

Kembali kepada Naruto.

Naruto menarik nafasnya dengan cepat, lagi. Kali ini ia tidak bisa mempertahankan rasa letih ditubuhnya, dengan otomatis ia merosot lemas dan terduduk dilantai. Kedua tangannya meremas erat wajahnya, menutupi penglihatannya secara jelas kecuali dari celah-celah jari. "Kurasa masih belum cukup, tapi apakah hanya dengan kekuatan fisik saja bisa membuat KageBunshin mengembalikan jiwa Hinata? Adakah cara untuk mengembalikan Hinata dari kendali KageBunshin?"

Naruto menutup matanya dan mencoba mencari tahu jawabannya kepada KageBunshinya melalui komunikasi batin.

 _Kyuubi, jawab aku! Bagaimana caranya untuk KageBunshin mengembalikan jiwa Hinata?_

… **..**

Tidak ada jawaban, Naruto terus menanyakan hal yang sama tapi Kyuubi tetap tutup mulut. Hal itu membuat kekesalahnya memuncak lagi.

"Ck! KageBunshin tidak berguna!" ia memukulkan satu tangannya kelantai sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan karena Kyuubi tidak mau bekerja sama dengannya. Emosinya membuat kepekaan kulitnya tumpul sehingga ia tidak merasakan sakit lagi.

 _Siapa lagi yang harus kutanyakan tentang KageBunshin? Orang yang kutahu tentang KageBunshin cuma ketiga orang yang dirasuki juga, Sakura, Teme dan Gaara. Sakura pasti kurang tahu soalnya ia bahkan tidak menyadari ia dirasuki sebelum Gaara memberitahunya, Teme sepertinya mengetahui dua-tiga info tentang KageBunshin dan Gaara…_

"Gaara!"

 _Aku ingat, Kyuubi pernah bercerita bahwa Gaara adalah wadah yang paling lama dirasuki KageBunshin dan ia bahkan bisa memberontak pada KageBunshinnya untuk mengambil alih tubuhnya secara total._

Pikiran ini membuat Naruto bersemangat dan sekejap tenaganya kembali sehingga ia bisa bangkit berdiri tegak. Kakinya langsung berlari antusias menuju pintu baja berlapis dan memecahkan beberapa kode yang dia buat sendiri untuk keamaan agar tidak ada seorangpun yang mengganggu latihannya, Minato sang ayah, Kushina sang ibu dan Menma adik kembarnya selalu mendatangi dirinya agar keluar, istirahat dan makan tapi itu justu kekhawatiran itu mengganggu baginya. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tahu maksud mereka baik. Maka dari itu Naruto memasang kode pada pintu masuk, sangat ampun karena tidak ada yang bisa memecahkannya dan bahkan pemecah kode terbaik dikediaman Uzumaki inipun tidak ada yang bisa meng-hacknya. Kode berhasil dimasukan dan pintu baja terbuka, Naruto melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan latihan elit. Didepan pintu ia melihat sebuah nampan berisi piring berisi tiga onigiri dan segelas air putih, tanpa dikomando perutnya yang tidak lama diisi berbunyi keras seakan mendemo minta makan. Bibir dan tenggorokannya yang keirng langsung meneguk habis air putih, kemudian ia menggenggam semua onigiri dan memakannya sembari berjalan, tidak mau membuang-buang waktu.

Ia berjalan dengan tubuh kotor penuh debu, darah dan keringat, ketiga noda itupun mengotori lantai tatami dikoridor bercampur jejak kakinya. Naruto tidak menyadari hal itu sampai seorang pelayan menghambur kepadanay dengan perasaan riang, senang tuannya akhirnya berhenti mengurung diri. Pelayan itu menganjurkan agar tuannya diperiksa oleh dokter dulu dan membersihkan diri. Naruto akhirnya menyadari jejak kaki dan tubuhnya yang penuh noda. Ia setuju tapi ia tidak pergi keruangan perawatan, tujuannya adalah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto bodoh!"

Telinganya mendengar dua suara familiar meneriakan namanya, ia berbalik dan melihat keluarganya berlari senang kearahnya. Ibunya langsung memeluknya rindu dan adik kembarnya menjitak kepalanya geram sambil menghina. Sementara Minato hanya berjalan santai dengan senyum lega diwajahnya.

"Haha, akhirnya kau keluar dari ruang latihan juga, Naruto. Kami semua sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Minato.

"Benar! Kami khawatir padamu, bodoh! Ternyata bukan otakmu saja yang bodoh tapi tindakanmu juga!" bentak Menma sambil kembali menjitak kepada kakaknya. Ia kesal dengan perbuatan kakaknya tapi itu juga karena perasaan khawatir didalam dirinya.

"Jangan pernah lakukan lagi, dasar anak bodoh! Awas, ya kalau kau coba-coba lagi!" Kushina mencekik leher anaknya kesal, ia melimpahkan segala kekhawatirannya sebagai ibu kepada anaknya dengan cara kasar.

"Uhh.. uhkk.!" Wajah Naruto membiru sesak nafas.

Minato tertawa dengan aksi rindu keluarganya yang aneh. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa. Ia memperingatkan istrinya tentang kondisi anaknya yang hampir mati dan Kushina melepaskan cekikannya dengan sekejap. Naruto bernafas cepaa, tidak mau membuang-buang waktu mendapatkan oksigennya kembali. Kushina meminta maaf dan Menma hanya menghinanya dengan kata 'Rasakan!'. Kesal karena kakaknya telah membuatnya khawatir. Minato tersenyum.

"Naruto, lebih baik rawat lukamu dulu. Ayo ke ruangan pengobatan." Saran ayahnya.

Sementara anaknya menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak, aku harus menemui Sabaku Gaara dengan segera, ada hal penting yang harus kucari tahu darinya." Jawab Naruto.

"Bodoh! Kau luka-luka begini dan kelelahan, kau butuh beberapa hari untuk pulih. Lakukan lain kali saja, sekarang turuti perkataan ayahmu!" Kushina membentak.

"Tidak! Ini benar benar penting. Lagi pula…" Naruto kembali menolak. Tapi ia tahu keluarganya tidak akan membiarkannya pergi dengan kondisinya sekarang. Karena itu ia menggunakan kekuatan makhluk halus itu..

"Kyuubi." Kata Naruto singkat.

 **Dimengerti.**

Kali ini KageBunshinnya merespon. Kyuubi menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memperkuat fungsi tubuh Naruto, sehingga fungsi penyembuhan ditubuhnya berfungsi lebih baik. Luka-luka ditubuhnya dengan cepat menutup. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan seakan mendapat pasokan tenaga baru, otot-ototnya yang lemas berdiri tegak, tubuhnya terasa segar bugar kembali.

Kedua orang tuanya melihat proses penyembuhan Naruto dengan takjub tapi tidak dengan Menma. Ia kembali menjitak kakaknya.

"Aduh! Ada apa sih, adik jelek!" Naruto kesakitan memegangi kepalanya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kau memakai kekuatan KageBunshin? Tidakkah kasus Hinata cukup bagimu? Kau akan dilenyapkan juga oleh KageBunsin seperti Hinata!" Menma berteriak. Raut wajahnya kesal tapi kesedihan terpantul disana tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi.

Ketiga orang yang mendengarkan penjelasan Menma menjadi terdiam. Minato dan Kushina merasa sedikit terbebani, ia menyetujui perkataan Menma. Mereka berdua khawatir juga.

 _Menma…_ Naruto terpana akan perkataan adiknya. Adik kembarnya yang selalu keras kepala dan malu mengakui kekhawatirannya berkata blak-blakan didepan wajahnya _. Ia benar-benar khawatir._

Naruto tahu semua keluarganya mengkhawatirkan dia, ia tahu dirinya saat ini perlu dikhawatirkan. Semua wajah KageBunshin mulai waspada akan kejadian Hinata, mereka semua antipasi dan ketakutan. Bukannya Naruto tidak merasakan perasaan itu tapi ia mengesampingkannya, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu.

"Menma. Aku memang tidak bisa berjanji tidak menggunakan kekuatan KageBunshin. Tapi… aku berjanji aku tidak akan membiarkan nasibku seperti Hinata." Naruto tersenyum kepada Menma, ia mencoba menghibur adiknya. Ia mengacungkan kepalan tinjunya kepada sang adik sebagai tanda janji.

Menma mendengar janji kakaknya. Perasaannya agak lega dikarenakan ekpresi kakanya yang penuh percaya diri. Ia menyambut tinjuan kakaknya dan saling meninju kepalan tangan maisng-maisng dengan pelan. Perjanjian disepakati.

Dengan itu kedua orangtua Naruto mau tidak mau merasa sedikit lega. Naruto pamit membersihkan tubuhnya ke kamar mandi. Setelah selesai ia berpakaian dan hendak menuju rumah Sabaku Gaara. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar berita dari televisi diruang keluarga.

"Breaking News! Ditemukan dua mayat anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki disebuah gang sempit dijalan Kogure. kedua bocah itu mati dengan tubuh dimutilasi senjata tajam. Menurut keterangan saksi kedua anak itu mengunjungi sebuah warnet untuk bermain game, dilihat dari darah yang maish segar polisi menyangka bahwa kematian mereka terjadi tadi malam, menurut perkiraan waktu mereka dibunuh dijam 12 malam selesai bermain diwarnet. Polisi menemukan senjata pisau yang tertancap dijantung salah satu anak dan menurut cara membunuhnya yang sama, diperkirakan pembunuhnya adalah serial killer berpisau AKUMA yang selalu menebarkan terornya diKonoha."

"Cara membunuh itu..." Menma mengetahui siapa pelakunya. Ia tidak asing dengan cara membunuh yang digunakan pekaku dan dengan metode meninggalkan senjata berdesain gagang iblis dan berukiran kata 'A' dari kata AKUMA.

"Hinata!" Naruto meneruskan perkataan Menma dengan pandangan membelalak.

 _Hinata... membunuh anak kecil. Tidak pernah dikasusnya ia melakukan hal itu. Apa mungkin anak-anak itu berdosa?_

 _Atau... Hinata membunuh tanpa pandang bulu karena memang bukan dia yang membunuh melainkan Akuma yang mengusai tubuhnya?!_

"Aku harus cepat mencari jawabannya!" Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya garasi mobil.

Setelah berpamitan dengan kedua orang tuanya. Menma memaksa ikut dan Naruto tidak merasa sungkan dengan ide itu. Kushina dan Minato melambaikan tangan perpisahan dan mobil Naruto melaju kencang dengan Menma yang mengemudi.

Menuju Kediaman Sabaku Gaara!

* * *

BERSAMBUNG…


	2. Chapter 2

**WIPED THE PAST- BLOODY MOMENTO SEQUEL**

* * *

ShieLNaruHina44 , guest, Happy Yuhuu, Noname,yadi,: Nih dah lanjut. soorrri lama bgt.

Go Minami Asuka Bi; Typo akan selalu ada. hikz. susah. Azure g bsa teliti tapi Azure usahain g berefek buruk buat cerita.

hqhqhq; aahaha. akuma baka? hehe. Naruto lagi usaha tuh.

permatadian; Hh.. diusahakan typo sedikit d chp bru ini dan selanjut y. naru akan slametin hinata. klo hukum kya y enggak, azure g akan sangkut paut cerita itu ma politik coz ini khusus untuk kalangan di dunia hitam jadi ini rahasia untuk publik.

kaiLa wu; pair saku di jelasin di chp ini. Gaara emang suka Sakura tpi lbh ke 'Saku'(kepribadian ganda sakura). Azure bingung antara pair jadi dibikin pair baru ja biar satu2 n ga rebutan Sakura. enti SakuraxSasuke dan SakuxGaara. belum ada rencara apa mereka bakal pisah tubuh atao tetep ja satu tubuh didalam sakura.

Esya. ; Waduh. saya kapok ma s**, ujung2 y pasti ra**. soal y kagebunshin itu bukan mahluk akan nafsu begituan. mereka punya nafs sendiri dan g da yang nafsu s** selain kagebunshin milik sasuke. jadi kaya y gabisa. Azure juga mulai down bikin adegan ra** soal y pernah kena flame. hikz. azure bru nyadaer bahwa cerita azure kebanyakan ra** y. makasih saran y, azure minta saran lain ja.

Byakugan no Hime; Haha, itu bukan hinata yg lakuin tapi akuma.

* * *

 **Desclaimer: NARUTO**

 **Pairing: NaruHina, SasuSakura, GaaSaku, InoSai, NejiTen, ItaOC**

 **Authour: AZURE SHINE**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Avenger**

Dikediaman Sabaku, tepatnya didalam kamar yang ditempati oleh dua orang berbeda gender. Saat ini hanya seorang yang berada didalam sana, berkelamin perempuan dan berambut seperti gulali. Gadis itu bersimpuh diatas ranjang king size empuk berseprai merah dan merah muda. Kedua tangannya menggenggam leontin yang terkalung dilehernya, kepalanya menunduk membuat rambut gulali itu menutupi wajahnya. Ada yang aneh dengan gadis yang biasanya ceria ini, ia terdiam sejak beberapa menit lalu tanpa mengubah posisi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat leontin, pundaknya tegang dan mata emeraldnya yang biasanya cemerlang entah kenapa kosong.

Bibir ranumnya terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi diurungkannya. Ia kembali terdiam, masih dengan posisi semula.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali membuka mulutnya. Akhirnya berkata seseuatu.

"Apakah… aku akan bernasib sama dengan Hinata-chan? Jiwaku…. akan lenyap?" wajahnya yang datar berubah dengan cepat. Kengerian dan keputus asaan melanda batin Sakura, penyebabnya adalah insiden yang sama dengan apa yang membuat Naruto mati-matian berlatih. Ya, kehilangan Hinata Hyuuga. Apalagi, wanita indigo itu adalah sahabat baiknya, seorang yang tergambar diliontin yang kini ia genggam. Tentu Sakura merasa terpukul luar biasa.

"Mereka semua pergi."

"Perceraian," Sakura mengingat kepala masa lalunya, ibunya dan kakaknya. Anko dan Ino, mereka meninggalkannya dan sang ayah karena bercerai. Perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut dan mereka berdua dengan mudah berpaling kepada seseorang yang lebih kaya.

* * *

 **Flash back**

" **Ayah, kenapa Saku tidak mempunyai ibu?" Sakura kecil bertanya pada ayahnya dengan pandangan bingung kepada Kizashi, sang ayah. "Teman-teman Saku di sekolah mempunyai ibu, mereka akan merayakan hari ibu dengan memberi hadiah yang kami buat di sekolah." Ia menunjukkan kartu ucapan 'Aku sayang Ayah' berbentuk hati yang dibuat oleh kertas warna-warni.**

" **Saku tidak punya ibu, jadi Saku membuat untuk ayah. Tapi teman-teman malah mengejek Saku karena itu tidak boleh karena sebarusnya untuk ibu karena hari ibu, bukan untuk ayah." Bibir mungilnya cemberut kesal. "Tapi kenapa Saku tidak mempunya ibu seperti teman-teman Saku disekolah?" tanyanya polos.**

 **Kizashi menatap iba putri satu-satunya. Malkumlah, anak sekecil Sakura belum mengerti secara jelas tentang dunia, apalagi hidup dan mati. Kizashi tidak tega mengatakan bahwa ibunya telah meninggal setelah melahirkan Sakura karena wanita itu bertubuh lemah.**

" **Tidak apa, jangan dengarkan kata-kata teman-temanmu. Ayah senang kok dapat hadiah dari Saku-chan." Kizashi menerima kartu ucapan selamat dari anaknya. Iapun mengelus-elus kepala gadis mungil itu dengan sayang.**

 _ **Sudah lama setelah kematian istriku, mungkin Sakura memang membutuhkan figur seorang ibu.**_ **Batin Kizashi.** _ **Baiklah! Aku akan menikah lagi dan mencari ibu untuk Sakura.**_

" **Ibumu sedang pergi jauh, Sakura."**

" **Kemana?"**

" **Ayah tidak tahu tapi ayah akan mencarinya demi Saku."**

" **Waaah! Benarkah, ayah?" mata Sakura kecil berbinar-binar girang ia tersenyum lebar.**

" **Iya." Kizashi membalas dengan anggukan antusias.**

 **Sakura ber'horeee dan memeluk ayahnya dengan gembira.**

 **Beberapa bulan kemudian akhirnya Kizashi mendapat calon ibu, seorang janda dengan anak perempuan seusia Sakura. Kizashi merasa janda bernama Anko adalah pilihan yang tepat apalagi Sakura juga bisa mendapatkan saudara juga. Sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampau. Kizashi dan Ankopun menikah. Keluarga mereka berdiri dengan bahagia, Anko dan Ino dulu sebenarnya baik hati, hanya saja uang merubah mereka berdua. Mereka berdua yang dulunya miskin menjadi terlena akan harta Kizashi, menjadi gila harta dan hobi berfoya-foya. Kizashi tidak menyadarinya saat itu, ia terlalu memanjakan mereka. Hingga suatu insiden terjadi, bisnis Kizashi bangkrut secara tiba-tiba. Hartapun disita dan mereka hanya berbekal hidup sederhana, tidak, jauh dari kata itu. Mereka menjadi lebih miskin daripada hidup Anko dan Ino dulu, tinggal bawah dijembatan bagai gembel. Saat itu Kizashipun akhirnya menyadari perubahan istri dan anak angkatnya.**

 **Perceraian tidak dapat terhalang, Anko bersikeras untuk berpisah karena tidak tahan hidup miskin. Ia dilamar seorang pria kaya dan tentu saja dia langsung memilih pria itu, demi kekayaannya. Inopun mengikuti ibunya. Walaupun Kizashi dan Sakura mengemis dan mengiba untuk mereka tinggal, mereka bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk pergi.**

 **Meninggalkan mereka berdua.**

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Begitulah Sakura kehilangan ibu dan kakak angkatnya.

"Penyakit.." kata-kata Sakura terhenti, bukan hanya penyakit sebenarnya. "..dan permbunuhan." Ya, 'itu' juga adalah kenapa ayanya meninggal.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

" **Ayah sakit, istirahatlah."**

" **Ayah baik-baik saja, Sakura. Ayah harus bekerja agar mendapat uang, kemudia mengembalikan keluarga kita menjadi utuh lagi sesuai janji ayah."**

" **Tologlah dok, ayah saya sakit. Sudah berhari-hari tidak bangung, wajahnya juga pucat." Sakura mengemis kepada dokter wanita berambut pirang panjang.**

 **Dokter itu mensejajarkan tubuhnya pada tinggi badan Sakura yang kecil.**

" **Nak, kamu punya uang? Tentu kamu tahu pengobatan itu tidak gratis, kan?" dokter itu masih tersenyum tapi senyumnya terlihat seram.**

" **A-aku tahu tapi kami benar-benar tidak mempunyai apa-apa." Sakura menunduk.**

" **Dilihat dari penampilanmu saja aku sudah tahu." Ketus dokter itu, ia memandang remeh penampilan Sakura yang seperti gembel. "Cih! Bagaimana gembel dekil ini bisa masuk kerumah sakit, bahkan sampai ruanganku? Dasar para penjaga tidak becus!" ia membuang muka dan berdecih kesal.**

" **Aku akan melakukan apa saja sebagai bayarannya, karena itu kumohon tolonglah ayahku!" Sakura masih gigih memohon.**

 **Dokter itu menggenggam pundak Sakura dengan geram, genggamannya keras sehingga Sakura mengaduh kesakitan.**

" **Dengar ya, bocah. Didunia ini banyak sekali orang yang sakit sehingga tidak mungkin mereka semua bisa terobati. Hanya orang-orang yang terpilih yang berhak untuk mendapatkan pengobatan. Orang-orang terpilih itu adalah orang yang mempunya uang! Harga! Kekayaan!"Dokter itu menggesekan jempolnya dan jari telunjuknya, membuat isyarat uan dari tangan kiri. Tangan kanan masih mencengkram pundak Sakura, kini semakin keras. "Orang seperti kamu yang tidak mempunyai uang adalah pihak yang sial dan tidak terpilih! Kalian cuma sampah! Satu-dua matipun tidak ada masalah! Lebih baik kalian mati, pemalas yang hanya meminta tanpa mau bekerja mencari uang. Matipun tidak ada yang mau peduli tentang kalangan rendah seperti kalian, kau mengerti?!" umpat sang dokter, disetiap perkataannya mengandung kebencian dan nada meremehkan. Menusuk hati Sakura kecil, bagaikan ular berbisa yang sangat mematikan.**

" **Karena itu aku tidak mau mengembuhkan ayahmu! Sana pergi!" dengan kasar itu mendorong Sakura hingga terjatuh. Dokter itu keluar dan memanggil beberapa sekuriti agar menyingkirkan Sakura pergi darinya.**

 **Sebelum Sakura dibawa pergi, ia melihat name tag didada kanan sang dokter pirang. Tertulis: 'HEAD DOCTOR: Tsunade Senju'.**

 **Tiga hari kemudian, Kizashi Haruno dinyatakan meninggal. Tetangga-tetangganya bergotong royong mengubur. Salah satu tetangga Sakura berpemikiran bahwa Kizashi overworked sehingga kelelahan dan meninggal, Sakura kecil mendengarnya.**

 **Sakura tidak mau meninggalkan kuburan sang ayah, walau hujan menghadang. Berkali-kali dibujuk tapi Sakura tetap gigih untuk tidak meninggalkan kuburan. Akhirnya orang-orang menyerah dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Hujan deras, Sakura duduh ditanah disamping kuburan sang ayah. Tidak peduli tanah itu mengotori kulit dan pakaiannya. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, menuntut kehangatan. Tapi Sakura tidak merasa apa-apa, matanya kosong, mati.**

" **Jika saja… saat itu diobati." Guman Sakura tidak pada siapa-siapa.**

" **Jika saja… dokter itu mau menyembuhkan ayah. Mungkin ayah… masih hidup." tidak bisa dibendung lagi, gadis kecil itu menangis, mengeluarkan air mata dengan deras, sederas hutan saat ini.**

" _ **Hanya orang-orang yang terpilih yang berhak untuk mendapatkan pengobatan."**_

 **Sakura teringat kata-kata dokter yang ia mintai tolong lusa lalu. Tusnade Senju.**

" _**Orang-orang terpilih itu adalah orang yang mempunya uang! Harga! Kekayaan!"**_ **suara Tsunade kembali tergiang.**

" _ **Kami tidak mau hidup miskin seperti ini, sudah cukup! Aku akan menikahi pria itu karena ia kaya!"**_ **kini suara ibu angkatnya sebelum wanita itu pergi.**

" _ **Miskin itu menyedihkan! Lebih baik ikut dengan ibu daripada ayah miskin itu. Pria yang akan menjadi ayah baru kita sangat kaya, kita bisa mendapatkan apapun dengan uang, pasti menyenangkan! Ayo, pilih ikut dengan ibu saja, Sakura-chan!"**_ **dibarengi dengan suara suadara angkatnya.**

" **Semuanya.. memilih uang. Hik! Hik!" ia berbicara sembari menangis. Membuatnya sesenggukan sesekali.**

" **Kenapa orang-orang sangat menyukai uang? Hik! Orang miskin seperti aku dan ayah…hik.. sama sekali tidak dipedulikan."**

" **Apa uang… hik. membuat seseorang menjadi manusia terpilih seperti yang dokter itu katakan?"**

" _ **Mereka yang tidak mempunyai uang adalah pihak yang sial dan tidak terpilih! Mereka cuma sampah!" kata-kata sang dokter tergiang lagi.**_

" **Kami? Rakyat miskin… hanya sampah? Benarkah?"**

" _ **Matipun tidak ada yang mau peduli tentang kalangan rendah seperti kalian, kau mengerti?!"**_

" **Kenapa…. dokter itu berbicara seperti itu? Hik!"**

" **KITA SAMA-SAMA MANUSIA! KAMI JUGA BERHAK HIDUP DAN TEROBATI DARI PENYAKIT!" teriak Sakura frustasi, ia meremas rambutnya geram akan amarah. Diskriminasi akan kaya dan miskin telah menyakiti hati kecilnya yang seharusnya berisi kebahagiaan. Kebahagiaan? Uang telah merebutnya dari Sakura. Uang telah menukir luka dibenaknya, luka yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan sehingga menimbulkan trauma.**

" **DOKTER ITU TIDAK BERHAK MEREMEHKAN KAMI! DOKTER SIALAN!"**

" **Jika sembat diobati… mungkin ayah masih selamat. DOKTER ITU TELAH MEMBUNUH AYAH!"**

 **Tsunade Senju. Nama sang dokter teringat oler Sakura.**

" **Tsunade.. Senju." Lidah gadis kecil berambut gulali itu mengatakan nama sang dokter dengan penuh kebencian.**

 **Ia tertawa sarkartis. Akal sehat telah terpental pergi sejak ia mengucapkan nama seseorang yang paling ia benci didunia ini.**

 **Sakura kecil sudah menetapkan hati.**

" **Aku akan membunuhnya! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA! DIA TELAH MEMBUNUH AYAH"**

 **Matanya tajam penuh akan tekad kuat. Ia mencondongkan tubuh menatap kelangit, tempat ayahnya berada sekarang. Ia meneriakan niatannya kepada sang ayah disana.**

" **AKU AKAN BALAS DENDAM!"**

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Benar, aku akan balas dendam."

"Hinata-chanpun… memilih jalan ini walaupun atahu akibatnya. Walaupun ia sekarang pergi, setidaknya ia telah melaksanakan harapannya, menghukum para pendosa."

"Tidak perduli konsekuensinya… aku akan bergerak sekarang. Perbalasan dendamku kepada Tsunade Senju atas kematian ayah!" Sakura menatap penuh tekad bulat, ia bangkit dari ranjang dengan semangat. Matanya yang kosong tadi telah diganti dengan semangat berapi-api dan… pandangan membunuh. Sakura keluar dari kamar, menemui seseorang.

Kamar kedua orang tua Gaara, inilah tempat biasa Sabaku Gaara kunjungi jika pria berambut merah itu tidak berada dikamarnya. Mudah ditebak karena Gaara dulu hikkikomori(orang yang suka mengurung diri) walau sekarangpun ia masih suka begitu. Sakura yakin menemukan majikannya disana dan tebakannya benar.

Sakura memasuki kamar itu tanpa mengetuk, kedatanganya disambut oleh dua mata jade yang mencolok akibat kamar gelap. Jendela-jendela ditutup rapat, gorden hitam membuat ruangan menjadi gelap apalagi semua celah cahaya ditutup sedemikian rupa. Ruangan itu hitam pekat kecuali cahaya dari celah pintu yang belum Sakura tutup.

Mata emerald memandangi ruangan yang ia jejaki, ruangan yang seperti kamar tidur tetapi sedikit berbeda. Perbedaannya hanyalah tidak adan ranjang disini, benda itu diganti dengan sebuah kursi mewah layaknya singsana raja. Disanalah anak bungsu dari 3 bersaudara pemilik kamar terduduk. Gaara duduk memangku satu kaki, kedua tangan ditempatkan pada penyangga kursi dan jari-jarinya ditumpukan pada lutut. Ia menggenggam sesuatu berwarna putih. Sebuah kepala tengkorak yang telah diawetkan, ada pita yang mengalungi kepalanya, tertulis: YASHAMARU. Kepala tengkorak itu tidak hanya satu ada dua lagi yang diletakan dipenyangga kursi, kiri dan kanan. Kedua tengkoran yang sama-sama mempunyai pita dengan tulisan. Kedua tengkorak itu adalah ayah dan ibu Gaara. Yang ia bunuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

Bukannya takut, Sakura justru mendekati Gaara dengan ekpresi tenang. Tentu, karena ia sudah tahu semua ini.

"Hati-hati." Sepatah kata dari Gaara. Terdengar membingungkan tapi bagi Sakura. Ia tahu maksud perkataan itu. Dibawahnya, dilantai kamar ini berserakan tulang-tulang tengkoran berjumlah banyak. Semuanya adalah orang-orang yang telah Gaara bunuh. Orang tua, paman serta para pelayan. Pria itu awetkan semua dan menyimpannya dengan baik diruangan ini. Ruangan ini seperti kotak harta karun bagi Gaara dan tulang-tulang itulah harta karunnya.

Sakura mematuhi nasihat Gaara dan berjalan hati-hati agar tidak tersandung dan merusak tulang-tulang disekitarnya. Ia akhirnya sampai. Sakura menaruh betisnya bagian kanan singasana yang diduduki Gaara, cara duduk Gaara membuat sedikit celah disingasana itu. Ia menundukkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan tubunya pada tubuh Gaara, hampir menempel. Ekpresi Sakura berubah, dirinya memang aneh saat ini, penuh tekad dan kebencian tapi saat ini ia benar-benar seperti orang lain. Bahkan sikap tubuhnya. Sakura menempelkan dadanya pada dada Gaara, bibirnya mendekati bibir Gaara bersentuhan tipis. Gaya Sakura saat ini seperti seorang jalang yang sedang merayu pria.

"Gaara~" suara genit terdengar dari bibir ranum sang gadis.

Gadis itu semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya memeluk Gaara dengan mengalungkan kedua tangannya disekitar leher sang pria. Bibirnya kini menempel ditelinga, membisikkan sesuatu.

"Kurasa sekarang saatnya kau kita beraksi. Aku ingin membunuh _wanita itu_ sekarang."

Mendengar kata Sakura, Gaara telah mengetahui siapa wanita yang dibicarakan pelayan pribadinya. Gadis itu pernah menceritakan tekadnya untuk balas dendam kepadanya. Tidak, sebenarnya bukan Sakura yang bercerita.

Tapi,

"Aku mengerti, Saku." Jawab Gaara sigap.

Diri lain yang tinggal didalam gadis itu. Selain Kage Bunshin.

Lain dari Sakura yang biasanya, tentu, karena gadis ini bukanlah Sakura. Melainkan Saku.

Kepribadian lain dari Sakura.

Kepribadian gandanya.

Saku tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Gaara, jawaban yang telah ia nantikan.

Ia menjauh dan mencengkram kerah baju Gaara, mendekatkan wajah sang pria pada sang wanita.

"Sa…ku? Apa panggilan yang benar, yang seharusnya kau katakan, _slave_?" Saku menatap Gaara dengan tajam, nadanya mendominasi.

Mendengar nada dominan dari Saku, Gaara menjadi lemah. Ia bernafas tersendat-sendat bagaikan anjing, adrenalin meluncur ditubuhnya, tubuhnya merah panas, ia bisa merasakan 'miliknya' tegang.

"..ress."

"My mitress." Jawab Gaara. Wajahnya merah merona penuh gairah, matanya terkabut nafsu.

Saku menyeringai senang mendengar jawaban benar dari slave miliknya. Ia mencium Gaara penuh nafsu, french kiss yang posesif dan dalam. Lidah mereka bermain berselok-selok. Mereka berdua berpelukan dan terus berciuman.

Terdengar suara-suara diluar. Seperti pertikaian dan sanagt berisik. Suara itu semakin mendekat.

Pintu yang tadi terbuka sedikit menjadi terbuka semua dengan bunyi BRAK membentur dinding kanan. Sesosok pria berdiri disana. Diikuti tiga orang dibelakang, saudara Gaara dan pria berambut hitam. Temari, Kankuro dan Menma Uzumaki. Pria yang membuka pintu dengan kasar tadi adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

Tanpa melihat keadaan dan kondisi, pria itu menyahut.

"Gaara! Beritahu aku bagaimana cara agar mengalahkan KageBunshin dan menyelamatkan Hinata?!"

Gaara dan Saku hanya terdiam.

* * *

 **BERSAMBUNG~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Hanabi Hyuuga**

 **Yuser:** makasih ya sudah baca, suka dll. Chap baru hadir tpi maaf crita ini discountinued.

 **Tiara:** haha.. Azure kasih bocoran perjuangan Naruto ja.

 **Virgo Shaka Mia:** e4h masa baru tahu da sequel BM? Kan d chap akhir udah dkaish tahu. Judul ini juga dah jelas bgt coz 'Wiped the Past, Bloody momento sequel'. Enti Azure kasih tulis d BM bahwa sequel dah muncul.

 **kaiLa wu:** kaya y Hinata akan lebih sering absen deh di cerita ini. Azure mo lbh focus ke Nrauto dkk dulu.

 **Kurotsuhi mangetsu:** cerita ini akan lebih ke seputar Naruto dkk daripada Hinata. Hinata dpt bagian akhir2 ja.

 **Ana:** sorry, chp sblum y mengecewakan. Chp ini juga mungkin singkat coz Azure lgi males. Heheh.. chp slanjut y diusahakan bagus.

 **Byakugan no Hime:** haha… sadis ya? Jgn ampe mimpi buruk. Ehe.

 **Yasi:** makasih.

 **Judul: WIPED THE PAST- BLOODY MOMENTO SEQUEL**

 **WARNING: TYPO selalu ada!**

Naruto, adik kembarnya dan semua penghuni di kediaman Sabaku berkumpul bersama di ruang televisi. Mereka duduk di tiga sofa yang melingkar, dua sofa lebar berbentuk huruf C dan sebaliknya dan satu sofa kecil dan sebuah meja ditengan-tengah sofa. Suasana hening. Naruto sedikit penasaran dengan pemandangan yang pria berambut merah dan merah muda itu lakukan disebuah ruangan berisi tulang-tulang tengkorak, mereka terlihat mesra seperti sepasang kekasih. Jika itu benar berarti patah hatilah Sasuke Uchiha, sahabatnya yang jatuh cinta pada gadis pink ini. Penggila sex yang selalu mendapatkan semua perempuan dengan mudah patah hati? Pikiran itu membuat Naruto geli. Tapi Naruto mengesampingkan pikiran itu dan focus pada peroritasnya.

"Gaara, aku akan katakan langsung apa tujuanku menemuimu. Aku ingin bertanya apakah ada suatu cara untuk membebaskan Hinata dari kendali KageBunshin?" _dan apakah jiwa Hinata sudah lenyap?_ Naruto masih ragu akan hal ini dan ingin bertanya. Tapi tidak jadi, ia mencoba percaya pada Hinata, bahwa gadis- alias wanita itu tidak selemah yang ia pikirkan sehingga jiwanya dengan mudah lenyap oleh KageBunshin.

Pertanyaan to the point dari Naruto Uzumaki membawa gaps dan shock kepada 4 penghuni kediaman Sabaku. Gaara membelalakan matanya sebentar kemudian berekpresi biasa tapi serius.

"Tu-tunggu! Kau tahu tentang KageBunshin?" Kankurou sedikit berdiri dari duduknya dan mencondongkan tubuh pada Naruto.

Naruto menjawab tenang, "Ya, aku tahu dan aku juga menjadi wadah dari KageBunshin seperti Gaara."

"Ba-Bahkan kau tahu Gaara juga dirasuki KageBunshin.." Kankurou semakin kaget akan kabar baru yang ia dengar kini.

Naruto bingung. "Kenapa kau sebegitu terkejutnya? Bukankah seharusnya kau terbiasa dengan hal macam ini, apalagi di kediaman ini mempunyai 2 wadah KageBunshin."

"Dua.. wadah KageBunshin?" Kali ini Temari berbicara. "Gaara dan.." ia melihat Kankurou, mengerti arti pandangan kakaknya- Kankurou menggeleng. Berarti.. "Sakura?!" Temari terkesiap.

Sakura, yang kini bukanlah Saku lagi, menunduk. Ia meremas rok dari long dressnya.

Kankurou dan Temari menatap Sakura penuh keterkejutan, Sakura merasa tidak enak. Keduanya kemudian menghambur kearah sang gadis menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan dengan wajah khawatir. Sakura memandang kedua Sabaku dengan diam, ia kaget. Ia piker kedua orang yang sudah ia anggap saudara ini akan memandangnya takut seperti pandangan mereka pada Gaara. Tapi justru kebalikannya, mereka bukan takut tapi kkhawatir kepadanya tentang KagebUnshin ditubuhnya. Sakura tersenyum dan mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, ia senang atas kekhawatiran kedua Sabaku ini. Gaara yang melihat adegan ini juga tersenyum samar.

Kembali ke topic.

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto dengan tidak sabar. Semoga kali ini ia menadapatkan jawabannya tanpa iklan seperti tadi. "Kau pasti tahu sesuatu tentang cara mengalahkan KagebUnshin, kan? Seperti kau tahu banyak tentang kageBunshin."

Gaara berpikir. "Hm..tidak tahu pasti karena KageBunshin adalah sesuatu yang dibuat bertahun-tahun lalu, aku memang mempelajari tentang KageBunshin tapi belum banyak informasi yang kutemukan. Aku hanya bisa merasumsi."

"Tidak apalah, apa saja selain zero!"

"Baiklah. Kau tahu bahwa KageBunshin adalah niat-niat yang jahat, beberapa sisi gelap yang pasti dimiliki setiap orang. Mereka merasuki seseorang yang menurut mereka cocok menjadi kriteria dari julukan atau niat-niat jahat mereka. Mungkin jika seorang wadah KageBunshin tidak mempunyai niat-niat jahat itu atau melaksanakan keinginan KageBunshin, sanga wadah akan terbebas dari KageBunshinnya. Contohnya Hinata dengan KageBunshin 'Haus akan darah', jika ia tidak membunuhi banyak orang mungkin ia akan terbebas."

"Kurasa itu percuma, Hinata sudah banyak membunuh dan berada pada tingkat Game Over. Kurasa metodemu hanya berlaku jika berada di tingkat mengengah atau rendah." Naruto kecewa, asumsi Gaara ini tidak membantu.

"Hm, tingkat? Dari mana kau tahu tingkatan dari KageBunshin? Aku rasa aku belum memberitahu siapapun tentang itu." Gaara penasaran.

Narutopun menjelaskan percakapannya dengan Kyuubi, KageBunshin miliknya sebelum Hinata menghilang. Tentang tingkat, masa lalu Gaara((Gaara tidak peduli) yang membuat Temari dan Kankurou takut setengah mati dan Sakura terkejut dan iba), semuanya. Gaara mengangguk mengerti, ia sedikit senang mendapat informasi baru. Bagi hacker seperti Gaara, informasi bagaikan harta karun.

Jika asumsi Gaara tadi tidak membantu, terpaksa pemuda berambut merah ini kembali berpikir untuk menemukan asumsi baru.

"Mungkin…. Menurut percapakanmu dengan Kyuubi itu, keinginan hidup yang kuat bisa membebaskan Hinata. Tapi.. hanya 5%, huh? Hmm.."

Keinginan yang kuat…

Keinginan.. keinginan…

Kau menginginkan keluargamu kan, bocah? kembali seperti dulu?

Gaara teringat kata-kata Shukaku di masa lalu.

Katakanlah, apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan membantumu mengabulkannya.

 _Keinginanku saat itu adalah… berkumpul dengan keluargaku._

Kini Gaara teringat akan perkataan Kyuubi yang diceritakan Naruto barusan,

Jadi, contract adalah persyaratan. Mangsa boleh mengajukan persyaratannya terlebih dahulu dan jika persyaratannya telah dipenuhi maka sang wadah akan dengan suka rela memberikan raganya. Dan bila sang wadah menolak walaupun persyaratan telah dipenuhi maka KageBunshin akan mulai melenyapkan jiwanya secara paksa.

 _Keinginan Hinata adalah membunuhi orang-orang yang membullyingnya dan para pendosa. Itu sudah terpenuhi dan tubuh Hinatapun menjadi kendali penuh dari Kagebunshin. Tapi.. kenapa aku tidak? Padahal aku sama dengan Hinata. Keinginanku telah terpenuhi. Apakah karena aku belum mencapai tahap Game Over?_

Gaara berpikir tentang keanehan ini. Ia terus berpikir dengan focus sehingga menemukan jawabannya. Ini berhubungan dengan keinginannya dimasa lalu. Persyaratan dari contractnya. Keinginannya bukan hanya berkumpul dengan keluarganya, itu hanya sebagian dari keinginannya yang sesuangguhnya. Ia terkurung di sel gelang dan sepi, ia takut akan kematian saat itu. Ia juga takut akan kesendirian. Gaara kecil saat itu berharap:

"Aku ingin hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi."

Orang-orang yang ia sayangi adalah kedua orang tuanya, pamannya, saudara dan saudarinya, Dan dimasa depan ini.. Sakura dan Saku juga termasuk dalam daftar orang-orang ia sayangi.

Kyuubi berbicara sesuatu tentang aku memberontak dari kendali Shukaku. KageBunshi adalah niat jahat yang menginginkan wadah dengan melenyapkan roh dan yang mengekang roh agar tidak lenyap adalah jiwa. Jika disimpulkan, jiwa adalah musuh terbesar KageBunshin.

KageBunshin memberikan dua pilihan pada wadah kami. mangsa bisa mempunyai dua pilihan saat dirasuki, sukarela dan contract. Pertama, sukarela adalah klien yang sesuka hati menggunakan KageBunshin tanpa persyaratan apapun. Biasanya tipe seperti itu lebih cepat kehilangan jiwanya.

Sukarela dan tipe yang lebih cepat kehilangan jiwa. Pasti hanya sekumpulan jiwa lemah yang tidak mempunyai keinginan kuat untuk hidup.

 _Keinginan kuat?!_

 _Ya, kurasa hal inilah satu-satunya jawaban._

Setelah lama menunggu Gaara mencari jawaban, Naruto melihat senyuman kemenangan di wajah pria itu. Ia mulai lega karena berasumsi pria itu pasti sudah menemukan jawabannya.

"Senyummu itu.. kau sudah menemukan jawabannya, Gaara?" Tanya Naruto yakin.

Gaara mengangguk tanpa mengganti senyuman kemenangannya. Isyarat tubuh itu membuat semua semua di ruangan ini penasaran. Naruto, Sakura dan Menma merasa senang akan hal ini.

"Ada dua cara. Cara pertama adalah agar KageBunshin tidak melenyapkan roh kita dan cara kedua adalah untuk mengusir KageBunshin dari tubuh kita."

"Katakan." Perintah Naruto tidak sabar.

"Hn, cara pertama adalah 'keinginan'. Jika memakai contract, maka buatlah sebuah keinginan secerdas cerdasnya sebagai persyaratannya. Walau jahat tapi KageBunshin adalah makhluk yang tunduk pada contract. Mereka tidak bisa mencurangi contact sang wadah kepada mereka."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk. Menma dan Sakura ber-'oh' ria.

"Cara kedua mungkin lebih sulit. KageBunshin bagaikan parasit yang menggerogoti kita, jiwa kita. Mereka tidak mempunyai tubuh nyata itulah alasan mereka hendak menjajah tubuh kita. Sebagian orang menerima begitu saja tapi tentu ada sebagian yang tidak, seperti kita." Gaara melirik Naruto. Naruto mengangguk. _Tentu saja aku tidak mau terima tubuhku dikuasai KageBunshin. Tubuhku hanyalah milikku seorang!_ Batin Naruto. Ia kemudian melirik Menma. D _an lagi… KageBunshin bisa saja menyalah gunakan tubuhku mencelakai orang-orang yang berharga bagiku._

Gaara melajutkan perkataannya. "Orang-orang seperti kita merupakan musuh besar bagi KageBunshin. Dan.. cara kedua ini aku tidak tahu hanya sementara ataukah benar-benar ampuh untuk mengalahkan KageBunshin."

"Apa maksudnya? Sebenarnya kau tahu tidak cara mengalahkan Kagebunshin?" Naruto protes kesal. Menma menenangkan kakaknya.

"Naruto, diam dan tenanglah!" Naruto menurut dengan tidak rela. "Tolong lanjutkan, Gaara."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Aku hanya merasumsi kita bisa mengalahkan KageBunshin dengan cara yang sama. KageBunshin adalah niat jahat yang kuat, mungkin kita juga bisa menggunakan niat. Misalnya 'niat untuk bertahan hidup yang kuat' agar tubuh kita tidak mereka jajahi sempurna. Memberontak, berhenti menggunakan kekuatan KageBunshin dan menghilangkan sifat dari julukan KageBunshin masing-masing. Untuk kasus Hinata, dia sudah menyelesaikan contactnya dengan Akuma. Ada dua kemungkinan antara jiwanya lenyap atau hanya tertidur. Jika hanya tertidur, sebenarnya Hinata sudah puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan, membunuhi atau sebagainya. Ia tidak mempunyai alasan lagi untuk tetap hidup."

"Alasan, itulah kuncinya."

 _Alasan, huh?_ Hal ini membuat Naruto bingung.

Naruto dan Menma telah kembali ke mobil. Naruto mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan dan berterima kasih pada Gaara sebelum pamit. Tapi masih ada teka-teki yang tersisa, yaitu: 'apa alasan agar Hinata berkeinginan kuat untuk hidup'. Ia bertanya pada Sakura karena gadis itu dekat dengan Hinata tapi Sakura juga tidak bisa membantu karena Hinata jarang menyinggung kehidupan pribadinya. Naruto menghela nafas lelah sembari otaknya terus menerus berpikir.

Menma yang menyetir mendengar kakaknya mengeluh, ia melirik sang kakak yang saat ini sedang serius berpikir.

"Jika ingin mencari 'alasan itu' bukankah lebih baik kita menelusuri kehidupan Hinata Hyuuga terlebih dahulu, Naruto?" saran Menma.

Naruto terkesiap. "Benar juga! Kenapa aku tidak memikirkan hal mudah seperti ini?"

Menma memutar bola mata. "Karena kau bodoh."

"Diam, Menma! Jangan mengajakku berkelahi, aku ingin serius tentang kasus ini." Naruto menyudahi pertikaian.

Menma agak kaget akan hal ini. Biasanya sang kakak sangat anti di jelek-jelekan, ia akan selalu membalas ejekan seseorang yang melecehkannya. Tapi saat ini Naruto justru tidak mau meladeni tantangan perang darinya(untuk bertikai). Ck ck ck, pria kuning ini benar-benar serius tentang Hinata rupanya.

"Fine, kita menuju kediaman Hyuuga sekarang." kata Menma.

Kedua Uzumaki itupun menuju kediaman Hyuuga untuk mencari informasi tentang Hinata. Sayangnya mereka mendapat hasil nihil, para Hyuuga tidak banyak mengenal nona mereka selain sebagai sosok pemurung, penyendiri dan pemalu. Kamar Hinata yang berisi barang-barang Hinatapun tidak banyak membantu. Menma dan Naruto menghela nafas kecewa.

Merekapun berganti lokasi menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha, tempat ayah kandung Hinata terbaring sakit dan adik Hinata yang koma sejak kecil. Mereka mengunjungi Hiashi Hyuuga terlebih dahulu. Memasuki sebuah kamar VIP yang dijaga 3 orang hyuuga sebagai bodyguard dipintu, kedua uzumaki itu menemukan Hiashi sedang terbaring lemah di kasur dengan selang infuse ditangan dan alat pernafasan di hidungnya.

"Hiashi Hyuuga." Naruto menyebutkan nama lengkap pria tua dihadapannya.

Hiashi Hyuuga yang hanya tidur-tiduran membuka matanya saat ia mendengar namanya disebut. Ia melihat kedua anak dari tuan yang ia layani.

"Naruto-sama.. Menma.. sama." Hiashi menyambut kedua anak tuannya dengan lemas. Keadaannya kini benar-benar jauh dari kata 'baik' akibat dicelakai putri pertama itu.

"Kau.. kondisimu tidak baik, ya?" Tanya Naruto.

Hiashi mengiyakan dengan lemah. Ia menjelaskan kondisi tubuhnya yang telah dijelaskan dokter. Seakan ia punya kekuatan melihat masa depan, Hiashi sudah tahu bahwa ia..

"Saya.. mungkin akan mati sebentar lagi." Hiashi mengaku, Nrauto dan Menma terkesipa kaget. Hiashi terdiam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Naruto-sama, Menma-sama, saya… ingin menceritakan kisah saya. Maukah anda mendengarnya sebagai permintaan terakhir saya?"

Menma dan Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Hanabi Hyuuga dan Hinata Hyuuga berdiri saling berhadapan didalam dojo mereka. Disekeliling mereka duduk para Hyuuga yang mempunyai potensi pada bela diri, Hiashi Hyuuga sang ayah menjadi wasit mereka ditenga-tengah bereka. Kedua kakak beradik itu mempersiapkan kuda-kuda karate mereka. Hiashi mempersiapkan pertandingan dan ia memulainya.

"MULAI!"

Suara Hiashi yang lantang memulai pertandingan antara kakak beradik Hyuuga sebagai penentu siapa yang berhak menjadi peminpin Hyuuga. Umur mereka memang bertendangan tapi itu bukan masalah.

Hanabi Hyuuga langsung berlari menghambur sang kakak. Matanya membelalak kala ia melihat bola yang biasanya ungu berubah menjadi perak. Tatapan mata yang tajam dan aura kelam dengan penuh penghayatan untuk membunuh.

Hinata Hyuuga menyeringai psycho.

Semuanya menjadi gelap, yang Hanabi ingat adalah teriakan kesakita dirinya dan suara tulang-tulangnya yang patah.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!" Hanabi Hyuuga membuka matanya dengan cepat. Ia telah terbangun dari komanya selama bertahun-tahun. Suster yang kebetulan berjalan didepan pintunya langsung menghambur masuk kedalam ruangannya begitu mendengar teriakan Hanabi. Ia melihat pasien yang koma telah bangun. Dengan cepat ia menelpon dokter yang menangani Hanabi Hyuuga. Dokter datang dan mengecek keadaan Hanabi. Setelah itu ia menyuruh suster untuk mengabari keluarga, mengingat bahwa yaha pasien ini berada di rumah sakit, sang dokter merintahkan untuk memberitahu orang-orang Hyuuga yang menjaga Hiashi.

Dua bodyguard Hyuuga datang setelah dikabarkan, mereka senang anak kedua ketua mereka telah siuman. Hanabi kaget kala mendengar kabar ayahnya masuk rumah sakit karena dicelakai kakaknya. Ia member perintah agar ia menjenguk sang ayah segera. Satu bodyguard menggendong Hanabi karena badan gadis itu masih lumpuh akibat tidak digerakkan bertahun-tahun.

Mereka sampai didepan ruangan Hiashi Hyuuga, begitu mereka ingin masuk mereka mendengar Hiashi bercerita. Hanabi member syarat agar tidak masuk, ia ingin mendengarkan cerita ayahnya tanpa mengganggunya.

Hiashi Hyuuga mencerita riyawat hidupnya, keluarga Hyuuga dan misi-misi yang keluarga mereka, semua tentang apa yang ia jalani selama hidupnya. Ia sadar bahwa Hyuuga menjerumus kearah yang tidak baik setelah bergabung dengan Uzumaki, mereka telah terlena oleh kekayaan, kejayaan dan kekuasaan tanpa memperdulikan kekeluargaan seperti yang Hinata ceritakan. Menma dan Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius, mereka merasakan simpati dan mengerti perasaan Hinata saat ia membicarakan tentang Hyuuga kepada ayahnya waktu itu. Hiashi masih berbicara, ia membicarakan kejadian saat ibu Hinata meninggal.

"Ini salah saya, seharusnya saya tidak memberikan misi berbahaya itu hanya pada istri saya seorang. Saya telah menganggap remeh Akatsuki, kelemahan itu yang membuat istri saya mati. Sama saja dengan saya yang membunuhnya.

"Hinata menganggap ini juga salah saya, sayalah yang membuatnya berpikir begitu agar ia membunuh saya."

Menma dan Naruto terkesiap kaget mendengar fakta ini.

"Kenapa?' Tanya Menma.

Hiashi menerawang sendu.

"Karena saya merasa bersalah, saya rasa hanya inilah pembalasan yang pantas atas kelalaian. Sampai inipun, alasan kenapa saya terbaring lemah disini, saya tidak pernah menyesalinya. Ini bukan salah Hinata. Ini adalah kemauan saya… sendiri." Tiba-tiba nafas Hiashi tersendat-sendat, kata-katanya mulai terbata-bata. Ia melonjak kesakitan. Tangannya memegangi bekas luka yang dibuat sang anak pertama. Tubuh Hiashi semakin melemah, wajahnya pucat dan keringat muncul semakin banyak.

Menma dan Naruto panic. Ia hendak memanggil dokter lewat telepon di ruangan ini tapi Hiashi mencegah mereka.

"Hentikan… Naruto…sam… Menma sa.. saya.. tahu.. saya akan mati.. saat ini. Tolong beritahu kedua putri saya bahwa saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik mendidik mereka, memberi kasih sayang… semuanya. Terutama Hinata, ayah.. minta maaf Hinata. Maaf." Hiashi Hyuuga menangis, ia berbicara seakan ia berbicara langsung pada anaknya, Hinata Hyuuga. "Ayah.. sebenarnya.. sangat menyayangimu. Sanga..t.. HI…na…ta….."

TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTT

Suara mesin yang memberitahukan detak jantung Hiashi berbunyi, garis lurus tergambar disana menandakan bahwa tidak ada lagi detak jantung. Itu artinya… Hiashi Hyuuga telah meninggal dunia.

Menma menutup kedua matanya erat, iba melihat kematian bawahan ayah mereka yang paling loyal diantara para semua bawahan Yakuza Uzumaki. Naruto menepuk pundak adiknya pelan, ia menyuruh agar dia membuka kedua matanya. Menyaksikan bawahan terbaik Uzumaki meninggal dunia. Mereka bersumpah akan mengenang jasa-jasa pria itu dan bermenghargainya selalu.

Pintu terbuka, ketiga bodyguard Hyuuga menhambur masuk dan berlutut di lantai dengan sedih melihat ketua dari klan mereka telah mati, air mata bercucuran dikedua mata mereka.

Lain dengan Hanabi Hyuuga, ia memelototi ayahnya dengan garang. Dikepalanya bercambuk berbagai emosi yang mebuatnya kalut untuk berpikir jernih bahkan sampai menepis perasaan simpati.

Amarah, kebencian, dan cemburu. Tiga emosi itu cukup untuk membuat Hinabi ingin…

…membunuh Hinata Hyuuga, kakaknya sendiri.

 **WARNING! HARAP BACA!**

 **Azure memberikan bocoran cerita di bawah chap ini. Apa pembaca sudah puas dengan ini saja? sebetulnya Azure capek juga bikin ini cerita. Tapi tergantung pembaca.**

 **Countinued atau DISCOUNTINUED?**

-Planning story-

Sakura: Sakura yang membenci kekerasan tapi mempunyai dendam kepada Tsunade karena wanita itu penyebab ayahnya mati. ayahnya yg dulu kaya bangkrut, anko n ino(istri n kakak angkat sakura) menceraikannya n nikah dgn pria yg lebih kaya. minta tolong ke rumah sakit Tsunade tapi tidak ditolong karena tidak punya uang. 3 hari kemudian ayahnya mati. sakura berpikir ayahnya masih bisa sembuh jika Tsunade menolongnya, karena itu ia dendam dan ingin membuat tsunade menderita, sakura benci orang kaya karena itu juga. kagebunshin merasuki sakura tapi sakura hanya mau membuat tsunade menderita dg mengambil alih rumah sakit, hatinya yg benci kekerasan menolak untuk membunuh. karena itu ia selalu tidak suka saat hinata membunuh.

Gaara: masa lalu udah terbongkar, skrg tentang pemberontakkannya kpd kagebunshin. memberontak karena keinginan hidup yg kuat untuk bersama disamping sakura selamanya. kagebunshin juga bingung, karena gaara memakai contract sedangkan mereka tidak bisa melanggar contract itu dan keinginan bersama sakura adalah salah satu dari persyaratan Gaara selain keinginann bersama keluarganya.

Sasuke: masa lalu sasuke + alasan kenapa ia suka sex. sebenarnya karakter ini gax terlalu penting, tadinya cuma sebagai pasangan sakura ja karena masa lalu sasuke gax buruk dari karakter2 lain. saat umur 14 tahun ia diperkosa oleh salah satu teman itachi(cewek, kok) tapi ke uchian'an membuatnya menjadi dominan dgn cepet(malah cwe itu yang ia manfaatin buat muasin dia) n ketagihan sejak itu. tapi setelah bertemu sakura ia lumayan serius tentang cintanya ke sakura karena cuma saku yg tdk tertarik dgn sasuke. oh tentang keahlian beladirinya entar senjatanya pedang n tipe serangan jarak dekat.

Neji: neji masih menunggu tenten yg koma. entar tenten bangun n happy ending deh. neji sebenarnya kalangan bawah di hyuuga tapi karena hinata(hinata akan terkena Psychogenic amnesia, lupa bicara, menggerakan tubuh n ingatan diakhirnya) gax bisa menjadi leader n hanabi terluka(bangun dari koma tapi tubuhnya tidak fit, efek dari koma) jadi neji akan menggantikan hisashi.

hiashi: masih hidup tapi sebentar, entar ia minta maaf ma hinata n hanabi karena perlakuannya yg bururk trus mati.

hanabi: hanabi bangun dan menyaksikan ayahnya mati karena kakaknya, ia akan membenci hinata n berniat membunuhnya. sikapnya netral, ia tidak pedulu kubu siapa yg penting bisa membunuh hinata wlopun masuk akatsuki. hanabi menantang hinata yang masih dikuasai akuma dan dibunuh oleh akuma, hinata sebenarnya sabar saat perkelahian itu tapi tubuhnya belum bisa lepas dari kendali akuma n hanya bisa menyesali kelemahannya n melihat hanabi mati dipenjara batinnya.

itachi, madara, obito n cecil: itachi n cecil jatuh cinta. itachi suka cecil yg kenakanan, polos, manis n jujur. cecil benci itachi yg berbohong karena memaksakan diri atas pekerjaan, prestasi n kebahagiaan palsunya, cecil orang yg terlalu jujur(blak-blakan) n benci kebohongan sekecil apapun. cecil mencintai kebebasan, ia dan sai kabur dari keluarganya untuk hidup bebas n mengelilingi dunia(impian cecil). entar cecil akan bersama itachi keliling dunia, itachi mengaku bahwa ia terkekang oleh bisnis keluarganya n ingin bersama cecil. akan ada kendala tapi mereka lalui bersama sampai akhirnya mereka mendapat izin dari madara n pergi. madara menunjuk sasuke untuk menjalankan uchiha corp n berhenti main2 dg perempuan. sedikit cerita tentang madara n istrinya, yuka(OC). madara n obito akan menjadi master yg melatih sasuke melawat akatsuki n mengotrol kagebunshinnya.

sai, anko n ino: sai tidak bisa menemani cecil lagi karena jatuh cinta dgn ino yg di konoha. cecil mengerti itu n mengajak itachi. sai akan merubah sikap matre ino n kemudian mereka akan menjadi pasangan. ino akan menjadi tokoh baik. anko menyetujui hubungan anaknya n sai. Kemudian diapun merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf pada Sakura.

kabuto n sakura(bukan couple): sakura tertarik dgn ambisi kabuto membangkitkan orang mati(ayahnya) n menngeluti penelitian bersama. kabuto juga dokter jadi sakura juga berilmu dgnnya. kabuto ingin membangkitkan ibunya supaya keluarga mereka lengkap n happy end.

orochimaru: orochimaru bergabung dg uzumaki untuk balas dendam kpd akatsuki yg membunuh istri y.

kurama, kushina n minato: kurama mengetahui bahwa alasan akatsuki memberontak adalah karena minato. minato jujur bahwa ia maish ingin kembali ke jalan benar tapi ditolak oleh kurama. kurama n minato akan berduel. kushina bingung siapa yang harus ia dukung.

menma: melihat hinata memasuki game over, ia khawatir tentang sahabtnya sasuke n terutama naruto. berusaha membantu agar kedua org itu tidak mencapai tingkatan game over.

Hinata: dikuasai akuma tapi sakura n naruto membantunya memberikan dia niat hidup yg kuat sehinggan akuma lepas dari tubuhnya. ia ikut dalam perang aktsuki n uzumaki + uchiha.

 **ENDING naruhina**

tubuhnya terlalu difungsikan berlebihan sehingga membuatnya cacat n ia terluka parah sehingga mendapat Psychogenic amnesia n akan dirawat oleh naruto.

naruto: menjadi tokoh utama disequel, dia akan menolong hinata lepas dari kagebunshin n dialah oleh pertama yg lepas dari kagebunshin nanti. berperang melawan akatsuki, menghentikan hinata membunuh sakura(karena ia tahu hinata akan sedih jika sahabat y mati n akumalah yg mau membunuh sakura saat itu). setelah hinata lepas dari akuma n Psychogenic amnesia ia mengabdikan hidupnya mendampingi hinata sebagai suami karena sanagt mencintai hinata. dirinya yg playboy n tidak pernah serius tobat menjadi mandiri n dewasa.

akatsuki: menjelaskan tntang member2 y n ke-keriminalitas mereka. perang dgn uzumaki + uchiha yg memihak uzumaki.

kagebunshin: berusaha menguasai tubuh2 yng dirasuki tpi karena keinginan kuat mereka untuk bertahan hidup, mereka akan melepaskan diri n mencari mangsa lain. 

**THE END or..?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The reason

Sakura berdiri disana, seperti menunggu seseorang. Wajah imut dan rupawannya terlihat bingung dan sibuk menoleh ke-kanan dan kiri, mencari sesuatu. Seseorang. Ia menoleh kekiri, mata emeraldnya yang jernih melebar dengan kegembiraan, ia tersenyum ketika ia tidak lagi sendiri. Sasuke Uchiha berjalan mendekati sang gadis, kedua tangan disimpan dibelakang untuk menyembunyikan sepucuk mawar yang ia genggam. Mawar merahyang biasa disebut –sebut sebagai bunga cinta. Sasuke berjalan semakin dekat pada Sakura. Tidak sabar, mungkin, Sakura berjalan juga.

Dirasa jarak mereka sudah dekat, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Sakura yang menghampirinya. Ia mengeluarkan mawar ditangannya dan berlutut bagai seorang pangeran yang hendak melamar putrinya.

"Sakura Haruno, kupersembahkan mawar ini untukmu sebagai tanda cintaku. Aku, Sasuke Uchiha—dengan ini mengakui bahwa diriku-" Sasuke hendak menyatakan cintanya pada gadis pink itu, tapi-

..ternyata gadis pink itu melewatinya dengan acuh.

Seakan dunia berhenti, jam dan makhluk hidup semuanya terdiam. Sasuke Uchiha mematung atas apa yang dilakukan cinta pertamanya barusan. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, keringan mengalir deras, kepanikan mengusainya.

Ia merasakan firasat buruk.

Ia tahu apa yang ada dibelakangnya.

 _Tapi, jangan sampai itu benar-benar terjadi! Jangan sampai… pemuda itu.._

Dengan gemetar dan komat-kamit dalam hati, Sasuke menoleh kebelakang secara pelan.

Disana ia melihat pujaan hatinya sedang memeluk seorang remaja berambut merah. Memiliki bola mata hijau tua dan tato 'AI' di jidat kanannya. Dia adalah rival cintanya, Sabaku no Gaara.

 _Tidak, Sakura… jangan!_

Sakura menjinjitkan kakinya, wajahnya mendekati Gaara. Wajah Gaarapun mengikuti.

 _Kumohon! Jangan!_

Mereka semakin dekat.

 _Ti-_

Bibir mereka akhirnya saling menempel.

"TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya. Ia melompat duduk dengan wajah gelisah dan pucat. Tubuhnya basah bermandikan keringat, apalagi wajahnya.

"Mim…hahh.. pi?" tanyanya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Ia melihat sekeliling untuk memastikan. Belum yakin, ia mencubit pipinya sendiri. Suara 'aw!' yang ia beriakan menyakinkan dia.

"'Syukurlah.. tadi hanya mimpi." Sasuke bernafas lega. Kemudian wajahnya cepat berubah menjadi kesal. "Mimpi buruk brengsek! Membuatku jantungan saja! tentu saja itu hanya mimpi buruk! Aku tidak akan membiarkan scene mengerikan seperti tadi menjadi nyata! Persetan dengan Sabaku no Gaara! Sakura milikku!" Sasuke bertekad.

Dengan kasar ia membuka selimut yang melilit tubuhnya dan berjalan manuju kamar mandi. Setelah itu ia berpakaian biasa dan langsung pergi tanpa membereskan ranjangnya yang masih berantakan. Ia hendak melakukan kegiatan rutin setiap pagi bersama keluargnya, yaitu sarapan. Disepanjang perjalanan Sasuke mendumel kesal.

"Brengsek! Kenapa juga aku bisa memimpikan hal itu! Itu mimpi paling buruk sepanjang masa!"

Ia akhirnya sampai diruang makan, hanya tinggal belok tikungan kiri dan-

Triiiiiing!

Sasuke menutup matanya reflek, ada cahaya yang menyilauinya. Ia bersumpah ia melihat 'love-love' berterbangan. Penasaran, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk belok.

TRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIINGGG!

Cahayanya semakin jelas terlihat, menyilaukan. Love-love berterbangan dengan sayap-sayap. Fugaku Uchiha yang duduk dikursi merasa silau juga, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan Koran. Sementara Mikoto Uchiha senyum-senyum senang sambil makan, ia tidak merasa terganggu dengan cahaya silau sebab siap sedia dengan kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Lain dengan Shimura Sai, pemuda itu tampak tidak mempan dengan cahaya silau, ia makan dengan tenang. Sasuke menatap kearah silauan diruang makan, silau itu disebabkan oleh seorang pria bermarga Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha sang kakak Sasuke. Ia tersenyum menyilaukan, kegirangannya membuat efek fantastis. Pria itu saat ini sedang duduk dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan maja hijau. Cecil Alexander, gadis yang datang dari luar negeri ke jepang bersama Shimura Sai.

Saat insiden Hinata diculik Naruto, Itachi menemukan Cecil tersesat dari Sai. Itachi jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Setelah Hinata menghilang, Cecil dikembalikan kepada Sai dan betapa kebetulannya bahwa dua orang itu adalah kenalan kakek mereka, Madara Uchiha. Dengan perintah Madara, Cecil dan Sai menetap dikediaman Uchiha. Oh, Itachi sangat bersyukur akan hal ini.

Semua orang sangat terkejut mengetahui Cecil seumuran dengan Itachi, melihat wajahnya yang baby face, pakaian lolitanya dan sikap polosnya, ia mengira Cecil 14 atau lima belas tahun. Ternyata 'don't judge book from cover' itu benar. Sementara Sai seumuran dengan Sasuke. Cecil dan Sai adalah anak yatim piatu yang diadopsi Madara dari panti asuhan tiga tahun lalu. Ia mengirimkan mereka berdua ke Jepang kini untuk membantu Sasuke atas kasus-kasus yang terjadi. Sai berbakat menjadi mata-mata atau assassin sedangkan Cecil mempunyai keahlian bisa melihat kebohongan seseorang, cocok untuk mengintrogasi musuh.

Itachi kini sedang makan dengan bahagia, ia bermesraan dengan gadis yang ia sukai walaupun gadis itu belum jadi pacarnya. Ia mencoba menyuapi Cecil, walaupun Cecil tidak mau tapi bukan Itachi namanya jika tidak punya siasat licik agar Cecil mau ia suapi. Cecil yang terlanjut polospun mudah masuk jebakan Itachi. Akhirnya mereka makan berdua dengan mesra secara saling suap-menyuapi.

Pemandangan itu benar-benar membuat Sasuke jengkel, ini bukan pertama kalinya. Sudah hampir dua minggu dua pendatang baru menetap dan Itachi selalu saja bermesraan karena dilanda mabuk cinta. Itu membuat Sasuke merasa kesal, biasanya ia yang selalu menjadi pemenang karena ia bebas bermain dengan gadis-gadis, lain dengan Itachi. Sekarang ia merasa seperti terkena karma yang ia buat sendiri. Fugaku setuju Itachi bersama Cecil karena gadis itu adopsi ayahnya, Madara. Tapi Sasuke tahu, itu karena Itachi benar-benar serius dengan Cecil kali ini dan mengancamnya dengan segara rekaman dan video memalukan Fugaku Uchiha selama hidupnya. Kapok dengan prank Itachi, mau tidak mau ia setuju.

Sasuke duduk dan makan dengan cepat, ia ingin meninggalkan dua sejoli disebelahnya dengan cepat.

 _Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku bermimpi buruk tadi. Aku iri akan Itachi dan ingin cepat-cepat menjadikan Sakura milikku. Tapi dunia terlalu kejam karena aku mempunyai rival! Sial!_

 _Dulu aku bisa mendapatkan gadis yang kumau dengan mudah, sekarang…?_

Sebenarnya jika ia mau, ia bisa saja seperti dulu. Cewek-cewek masih menyukainya, tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa menolak keseksian Uchiha?! Tapi, Sasuke merasa aneh. Sejak ia bertemu Sakura ia menjadi bosan dan jijik berhubungan dengan cewek lain. Hasrat biraninya tidak pernah terpenuhi lagi. Ya, ia hanya ingin Sakura! Wow, maniak Sex Sasuke Uchiha sang dewa sex ini menolak sex! Ia telah tobat dengan wanita-wanita jalang. Cinta memang bisa bisa merubah seseorang.

 _Sialan! Pokoknya Sakura milikku! Tidak akan kuserahkan padamu, Sabaku no Gaara!_

Brak!

Baru saja dua-tiga suap Sasuke sudah lepas dari kursinya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ia pamit kepada keluarganya dan bergegas masuk kemobilnya hendak menuju kediaman Sabaku.

 _Aku akan mengajak Sakura kencan hari ini._ Ia mengecek penampilannya di kaca mobil dan merasa tidak ada yang kurang darinya. _Aku sempurna._ Dengan percaya diri ia membuat mobilnya melaju kencang.

Sasuke telah sampai ke kediaman Sabaku, tanpa basa-basi ia menekan tombol bel. Pintu dibuka dan keluarlah wanita berambut pirang dengan 4 kunciran, ia berpakaian minim sebagai piyama. Sasuke bisa melihat seorang pria berambut hitam dengan hairstyle nanas dibelakangnnya, cowok itu seumuran dengan wanita yang membuka pintu. Pakaiannyapun minim, hanya boxer.

"Siapa?" Tanya wanita berkuncir 4 alias Sabaku no Temari.

"Selamat pagi, namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Aku teman sekelas Sakura, apa Sakura ada?" jawab Sasuke sopan.

Temari menguap ngantuk. "Sayang sekali dia dan Gaara pergi keluar barusan."

Jawaban Temari membuat Sasuke panic.

 _Pergi ke luar dengan si merah itu? Brengsek! Apa dia mendahuluiku dan berkencan dengan Sakura?_

 _Tidak akan kubiarkan!_

"Maaf, kira-kira mereka pergi ke mana ya?"

"Mereka bilang mau pergi ke Pemakaman Konoha untuk menghandiri dikuburkan ayah dan sahabat Sakura."

 _Sahabat Sakura pasti Hinata Hyuuga dan ayahnya adalah Hiashi Hyuuga. Jadi gadis mantan pemalu itu benar-benar seorang psikopat. Ia bahkan membunuh ayahnya sendiri._ Sasuke memang tidak melihat kejadian penusukan Hinata pada ayahnya karena dirawat akibat luka tembak, tapi bukan Uchiha namanya jika ia minim akan informasi. _Cinta pertama atau mainan si dobe, hmm… ah! Siapa peduli! Semua kefokusanku adalah menjadikan Sakura milikku sekarang! KageB unshin atau apapun! Aku juga tidak peduli!_

Sasuke berterimakasih dan pamit pergi . Ia memasuki mobilnya lagi dan melaju menuju tempat yang diberitahukan Temari.

Kematian Hiashi Hyuuga telah diberitahukan kepada semua klan Hyuuga dan atasan mereka kemarin. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi pria itu dimakamkan. Pemakaman ditanah kuburan berlangsung ramai dengan isak tangis dari jumlah pelayat yang banyak. Berdiri dibarisan depan, Minato dan keluarganya berkumpul komplit, bahkan mantan ketua Uzumakipun, Kurama, juga hadir. Minato menatap makam Hiashi dengan penuh kesedihan dan penyesalan.

 _ **Jika tidak ada kau, klan Hyuuga tidak akan seperti ini!**_

Minato mengepalkan tangan kala memori-memori kembali berputar. Ia mengingat ucapan Hinata Hyuuga padanya.

 _Ini memang salahku._

 _ **Kekayaan, kekuasaan dan kejayaan. Semua hal kau berikan itu hanyalah rantai yang kau ciptakan pada klan Hyuuga, membuat kami melupakan apa yang paling penting dari sebuah klan. Kekeluargaan.**_

 _Aku.. semua yang dikatakannya benar. Aku tidak bisa menyangkal._

 _ **Kaulah yang menganggap remeh Akatsuki, kaulah yang memerintahkan Shizuka Hyuuga untuk menjalankan misi merebut kembali chip SEORANG DIRI!**_

 _Aku telah mengorban satu demi satu bidak, yaitu para anggota Hyuuga, bahkan sang queen tidak luput dari itu. Kini…_

Mata azure miliknya menatap sendu kearah makam didepannya. Dia menutup kedua mata dengan cepat dan berpaling. Jika bisa, ia ingin lari dari kenyataan ini.

… _sang King-pun telah tumbang. Akibat pemberontakan, revolusi dari anaknya sendiri, sang princess._

Minato menggigit bibirnya keras, tangannya mengepal hingga kuku jari melukai kulit dan membuatnya meneteskan cairan merah. Kulit bibirnyapun sobek sedikit, tertimpa darah disana. Ia geram, kesal dan frustasi. Perasaan bersalah semakin membuatnya tertekan. Ia berharap ia hancur, ia ingin menghilang dan lenyap dari muka bumi. Apalagi saat ia mengingat perkataan panjang dari Hinata ini:

 _ **Tahukah bagaimana perintahmu yang telah mengorbankan para anggota Hyuuga semena-mena hanya karena kepentingan sendiri? Tahukah apa yang kau sebut hadiah itu telah menghancurkan hal penting dari Hyuuga? Kekeluargaan! Tahukah bahwa kau telah mengutuk Hyuuga dengan rantai pembelengumu? Kau telah membuat klan Hyuuga menjadi robot yang tidak berharga selain melayanimu, Uzumaki!**_

Minato semakin merasa bersalah. Ia yakin kematian lebih baik dari ini.

 _Apa yang salah? Aku hanyalah Minato Namikaze, dulu… aku meninggalkan kampung halamanku untuk bertobat dari kebejatan dan perbuatan buruk. Bertemu Kushina justru semakin parah. Aku melakukan banyak perbuatan yang lebih buruk dari diriku yang dulu!_

 _Aku masih tidak bisa melupakan Hokage yang kubunuh demi menyelamatkan Kushina dulu. Aku tahu aku memihak pihak yang salah, tapi rasa cintaku pada Kushina membuatku buta. Apakah cinta itu salah?_

Kushina menyadari suaminya bermuka pucat seperti orang sakit, ia khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Minato? Kau sakit?" ia menyentuh pundak Minato, tubuhnya merapat kesuaminya. Ia melihat Minato menggigil dan tubuhnya sangat rapuh seakan bisa jatuh kapan saja. Kushina siap menopang suaminya kapan saja. Tapi-

Minato justru menepisnya secara mengejutkan.

Tidak biasa, karena suaminya menepisnya dengan kasar.

Kushina bersumpah kala ia melihat suaminya melotot tajam padanya. Penuh akan kebencian.

Minato tersentak akan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia meminta maaf dengan panic. Otaknya belum bisa bekerja dengan normal karena frustasi. Ia hanya pamit dan berlari meninggalkan istrinya dengan cepat. Sangat cepat sehingga Kurama hanya membuka mulutnya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata makian dan membentak akibat perbuatan Minato yang dianggapnya kasar pada putri tersayangnya. Menma dan Naruto hanya menatap ayahnya dengan kaget dan bingung.

Kushina terdiam menatap punggung Minato yang semakin menghilang. Rasa sakit didadanya meyakinkan dia bahwa ia mempunyai firasat buruk. Punggung suaminya itu… seakan terakhir kalinya akan dilihatnya. Sesuatu akan hilang, seseorang… hilang. Bagaikan damai sebelum badai besar datang.

Minato berlari menuju tempat parkir, ia mencuri sebuah mobil yang terlihat paling biasa diantara jejeran mobil mahal disana. Ia tida bisa mengemudikan mobilnya, mobil itu mudah dilacak oleh Uzumaki. Ia harus pergi tanpa terlacak siapapun. Ia harus menemukan gadis itu.

Ia akhirnya cukup oleh semua kegiatan hitam dan Uzumaki. Ia telah mencapai batasnya. Sudah dimantapkannnya untuk memajukan jadwal rencana yang dibuatnya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Tidak ada lagi bersantai!

 _Rencana ini sebenarnya akan kulakukan setelah Akatsuki musnah, tapi aku tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi. Aku harus meminimalkan dosa-dosa yang akan ku lakukan mulai hari ini!_

Minato menggenggam stir mobil dengan erat.

 _Tidak apa jika Kushina akan membenciku._

 _Menma dan Naruto pasti akan membalas dendam dan membunuhku._

Ia mengingat keluarganya, para Uzumaki dan hari-hari indah bersama mereka. Semua itu hanya akan menjadi masa lalu. Kadang, walaupun apa yang kita lakukan adalah untuk kebaikan, itu juga mempunyai sebuah konsekuensi.

Minato tersenyum kecil, air mata mengalir dari kedua mata azure miliknya.

 _Good bye… my family._

Setelah menyeka air mata, Minato terfokus pada ingatannya, kemarin Naruto mengatakan sesuatu tentang Hinata. Tentang cara membangunkan gadis itu dari Akuma.

 _Alasan._

Minato tersenyum.

 _Membunuh Kurama Uzumaki bisa menjadi alasan yang bagus. Dengan itu yakuza Uzumaki akan hancur dan itu pula adalah kebebasan bagi klan Hyuuga._

 _Itu yang paling kau inginkan, kan? Hinata?_

Mobil Minato melaju semakin jauh meninggalkan pemakaman.

 **DISCOUNTINUED**

 **Hallo, semua peminat/pembaca/pe-review dll cerita ini dan Bloody Momento. Azure member kabar buruk karena cerita ini DISCOUNTINUED/ terbengkalai. Azureberharap mempublish buku dan niat Azure publish cerita disini adalah untuk mengasah kemampuan Azure dalam membuat cerita. Sayangnya Azure piker cerita ini kurang bagus. Banyak kesalahan dan ceritanya semakin ngawur. Maaaf! Jadi Azure pikir percuma dilanjutkan. Azure akan mempublish cerita baru/melanjutkan cerita2 lain. Maaf banget untuk yang suka cerita ini tapi Azure benar-benar dalam krisis ekonomi sekarang apalagi sudah lulus sekolah. Harus mengasihkan sesuatu untuk ekonomi, g bisa dikasih dari ortu lagi. Jadi, tolong maklum.**

 **Jika tertarik melanjutkan cerita ini silahkan saja tapi izin dulu dengan cara PM Azure, ya! Ehehe**

 **Makasih banyak untuk sem ceua yang menyukai BM dan WTP, good bye and see u again in another story.**

 **Salam, Azure Shine.**


End file.
